


The Doctor's Beard

by Khaelis



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt, no shave November
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-31 01:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12665550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khaelis/pseuds/Khaelis
Summary: The Doctor grows a beard. At least, he tries to.





	The Doctor's Beard

**Author's Note:**

> Short story written for the No Shave November prompt found on timepetalsprompts! :)
> 
> I hope you'll like it, this is very different from what I usually write!  
> Please let me know what you think!

* * *

 

 

“So, what do you think?” the Doctor asked with a coy smile, his index scratching his sideburn.

  
  


Rose didn’t know what to say. Earlier, he had gone as far as to call her on her phone, despite them being a single room apart in the Tardis, to tell her to wait for him in the console room - he had seemed very eager to show her something he had been working on all night. She was now sitting on one of the jump seat, looking at him and the expectant grin tugging at the corner of his lips, and she didn’t know what to say. He obviously wanted her to see something that he supposedly was wearing - or, at least, had to do with his physical appearance, judging by the way he had entered the room with his back facing her before twirling around with a goofy smile and a weird reeling movement with his hands.

 

Her eyes trailed a path down from the tip of his wild mass of tousled hair, to his eternal pinstriped jacket and trousers and the just as immortal chucks. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. 

  
  


“Okay, I give up, what do I think of  _ what _ , Doctor?” Rose asked, pushing herself up the jump seat.

“Well, it is pretty obvious,” he answered with sheepish tug on his ear. “Isn’t it?”

“I’m sorry, Doctor, it isn’t,” she shrugged, though still trying to figure out what he wanted her to notice.

  
  


The Doctor stepped next to her with a huff of annoyance and stuck out his chin towards her, purposefully looking down at it.

  
  


“Look,” he insisted as he clasped his hand around her face to redirect her eyes towards his face. “The beard!”

“The… What?” she said with a quizzical raise of her eyebrow.

“The beard! I haven’t shaved since I regenerated, and it’s started to show! Manly, beard hair, how brilliant is that?”

  
  


Rose could only gape at him and his, quite frankly, inexistent beard, and she was torn between the desire to laugh and the guilt gnawing at her stomach. It killed her to see the pride and the joy on his - still desperately clean-shaven looking - face, but she still had to fight the giggles rising in her throat. She failed miserably.

  
  


“I spent all night cleaning and trimming that beard, you could show a little respect,” the Doctor lamented, his shoulders visibly sagging. “Do you know how hard it is for Time Lords to grow a beard?”

“I realize that now, yes,” she nodded, quite unable to keep the smile off her face. “I’m sorry, Doctor, but… Maybe wait a few years more? I mean, that, erm, near-stubble is already quite impressive, but give it a couple of decades and I’m sure you’ll rock the beard.”

“But…” he sighed, absent-mindedly scratching his chin. “I wanted to take you to Jhoff today. And men with no beards there are… Considered as kids. Well,  _ are  _ actually kids, given that they all grow an entire forest on their face as soon as they hit puberty.”

  
  


Her face melted into a wave of affection at his pout, and she was quick to take the hands he tried to shove down his pockets. She brought his knuckles to her lips and search for his eyes, waiting until he was looking at her to speak again.

  
  


“And…” she started in a whisper, brushing her lips across the joints of his fingers. “Do they also have manly hairy hands?”

“They don’t,” the Doctor all but squeaked when her teeth bit into the side of his hand, where he indeed possessed manly hair. “Their bodies are too gelatinous for hair to grow anywhere else but on the face.”

“So, that means…”

  
  


Rose kept going, clasping her hands on the collar of his jacket to shove it down his shoulder. She unbuttoned the cuffs of his deep blue shirt and rolled the sleeves up to his elbows, making sure to tease his skin with feathery touches.

  
  


“They don’t have manly hairy arms like yours either,” she offered with a tongue-touched grin, bowing her hand to plant a soft kiss in the crook of his wrist. “And…”

  
  


The Doctor shivered as he watched her nimble fingers undo the knot of his tie and unwinded it from around his neck. The same fingers went to pop the first few buttons of his shirt, and he gasped when her nails scratched against his chest.

  
  


“No  _ very  _ manly hair on their  _ very  _ manly pecs like yours either?” Rose kept teasing, dropping nips and kisses on his jaw.

  
  


By the time Rose was done cataloguing all the manly hairy parts if his body, the Doctor had decided that he most definitely didn’t need a beard to look manly enough.

* * *

 


End file.
